YTP: Little Miss Daredevis (Collab Entry)
YTP: Little Miss Daredevis is a parody on the YouTube Poop video “Thovis” by HourofPoop. Transcript (Unfinished) * Narrator: Little Miss Quick was waiting outside the women’s room. * Little Miss Quick: Are you decent? * Guy: No. * Little Miss Quick: Bother! * Narrator: said Little Miss Quick. * Little Miss Quick: I’m going to burst! (1 minute later) Ah! That’s better. Hello, Little Miss Daredevil. * Little Miss Daredevil: I’m not talking to you. * Little Miss Quick: Well fine, if you don’t want any fish. * Little Miss Daredevil: Fish? * Little Miss Quick: You see that pool there? * Little Miss Daredevil: Ooh! Yes! Yes! Fish! Fish! * Pat: W-w-Whoops! * (Little Miss Daredevil gets attacked by fish) * Little Miss Daredevil: Help! Owie! Get me out! * Little Miss Quick: Hey, Little Miss Daredevil, I p**sed in the water too. * Narrator: Little Miss Sunshine was~ (Gibberish) * Little Miss Sunshine: Stop! * (TV Color Bars) * Little Miss Sunshine: We have a friend called John Cena, and he’s ripped! * Mr. Tall: Pahh! Nonsense. I know Cena. He’s to small in size to be ripped! * (Someone invisible crashes through a wall) * Guy: Are you sure about that? * Little Miss Splendid: Look! * Narrator: Shrilled Little Miss Splendid. * Little Miss Splendid: Look at Mr. Tall! He’s taking Jesus to Russia! * Mr. Tall: (In Russian) Bye! * (At the cinema) * Little Miss Giggles: Two seats please. * Guy: Take a seat. Young Little Miss. * (At the screen) * Little Miss Giggles: Looks like s**t so far. * Little Miss Magic: It hasn’t started yet! * (The film begins) * Little Miss Chatterbox: Make way for an important Little Miss! * (Little Miss Chatterbox is seen riding a speedboat, a explosion is seen as she turns to the camera wearing shades, she then smashes through a window on a skyscraper. And lands in another one, smashing the window) * Guy: She’s at the Door!! * (Some red curtains open, revealing Mr. Quiet and Little Miss Chatterbox is impressed, a signal changes and Little Miss Chatterbox spins on ice and shoots guns at the camera, she then dives into the sea of a oil rig, The title says “Little Miss Chatterbox the Bond 005”) * Little Miss Magic: Well… F**k me sideways… * Little Miss Chatterbox: That’s what he said! * (Later that day, Little Miss Daredevil and Little Miss Splendid are walking) * Little Miss Daredevil: Careful, * Narrator: Said Little Miss Daredevil. * Little Miss Daredevil: Look out for Owen. * Little Miss Splendid: Rubbish! * Narrator: Replied Little Miss Splendid. * Little Miss Splendid: Stupid incline. He can’t stop me! * (That Night, poor Little Miss Splendid has been beaten up) * Little Miss Splendid: (Whimpering) * Little Miss Daredevil: Haha! To think that you of all Little Misses. * Little Miss Quick: Cooh, look who’s talking! * Narrator: Said Little Miss Quick. * Little Miss Quick: You’d never be of any use to anyone at all! * Little Miss Chatterbox: (Laughing) * Little Miss Quick: Soon you’ll see that we Big Little Misses are the rightful heirs to Dillydale. Category:Parodies Category:YouTube Videos